


like a jigsaw

by shokubeni



Series: ivory&black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Recurring Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: theo skips breakfast, and class, and that's rare enough for blaise to worry and wanting to check on him.theo has just spent a long time dreaming about his mother's death





	

**Author's Note:**

> i want to make theo and blaise relevant as a couple again so i wrote this small drabble based on two prompts i found at tumblr:
> 
> 2\. can i come in?  
> 10\. It’s too cold in here
> 
> please follow my [tumblr](http://crvdence.tumblr.com/) please!

Some days, Theo doesn't wake up on time.

Blaise says nothing, and let's him sleep in, knowing that probably the other had spent a sleepless night staring at the dark water of the lake, and he could use spare minutes. Theo always arrives to the Great hall on time for gulping some coffee, anyway, and for class.

But Pansy, Draco and him are making their way to Transfiguration, and Theo hasn't made an appearance yet, and now that is rare. Theo doesn't really eat that much, but he cannot really function without at least some caffeine in his system and he wouldn't never, ever, miss class. Even McGonagall seems surprised when he spots the empty space next to Blaise's seat.

After potions, there's not sight of Theo yet, and Blaise starts to worry. He tells Pansy and Draco that he's going to the dorm again to check on him, and asks them to make up some excuse for Charms. He dutifully ignores Draco's comments of Theo just being in “one of his moods”, as he makes his way.

As he has suspected, the door of their dorm is locked, and Blaise knows he's a wizard and a simple spell is enough for him to come in, but whatever is going on in Theo's mind, it's enough to make him skip coffee and potions, and that's pretty much in the top three of things Theodore Nott lives for.

So what he does, it's knock, and waits, but nothing but silence welcomes him. “Theo.” He says with another knock, sighing. “Come on, mate, it's me. Can I come in?” He doesn't expect him to give in easily, but he's not going to leave until at least Theo says something back. He's ready to knock again, but there he is, a faint sound of fabric rustling, and steps, and automatically Blaise moves away from the door.

The sight is pitiful. Theo's face is bloated, his eyes reddened and swollen, and dark red, almost purple bags are prominent in his pale features. He looks exhausted, his usually soft and straight hair sticking in every direction.

Blaise has been here before, and he knows exactly what to do, it's like making a potion. You just need to follow the indications clearly, to use the exact amount of ingredients, and to be patient. All of them were good in potions, but Blaise liked to think he's the one who has sorted out the mystery Theodore Nott is, the best.

He steps inside, closing the door after him, and says nothing, guiding Theo back to the bed, to make the other sit down. Theo looks sleepy, but Blaise knows his mind is moving too fast, thoughts expanding like the web of a spider, and Theo's sanity it's always the prey.

Theo's voice is barely audible, but it's there, and it's a small victory, crossed on Blaise's heart. “I dreamed about it again.” He says, and Blaise knows immediately what is about. There are no words he finds to say, then, he's not supposed to say that 'it's just a dream', when it's the most painful Theo's memory. 

He has described it so many times before, Blaise feels like he's had the dream himself. The metallic scent of blood, the agonising scream ripping Theo's mother throat, and then the eerie, deadly silence. And after all of it, the cold. He has heard about the dream a million times before, but what Theo repeats the most it's how cold he felt after it, like all his blood turned into ice.

“It's cold in here.” Theo mutters, as he has been following Blaise's mental map, trapped in the silence and the cold of his recurrent dream. His hands are tense, palms pressed together, and Blaise moves to grab a blanket from the bed, and wrap it around his shoulders. “I-It's cold in here.” Theo repeats again, his voice so low, Blaise almost misses it.

He doesn't know for how long they stay like that, shoulder brushes together, Theo looking at his hands and Blaise looking at his profile, until the exhaustion ends up taking the other completely, and collapses asleep on his side. 

Blaise moves him into the bed, covering him with blankets and watching over him until he has to rush for quidditch practice. When he comes to the Great hall at dinner time, he's surprised to see Theo sitting there next to Pansy and in front of Draco, looking tired and sluggish, but listening attentively to whatever Pansy and Draco are animatedly talking about.

Blaise sits in the free spot next to Draco, and his eyes set on the tired, light eyes of Theo across the table. Neither of them say anything, and simply stare at each other as Pansy asks when the next quidditch match it's going to be. 

Later than night, when they all return to their dorm, Blaise notices an origami rose resting on top of his pillow, when his finger brushes against it to pick it up, it unfolds, revealing Theo's neat handwriting.

“Thank you for everything.”

Before he could say or do anything, the piece of parchment disintegrates in front of his very eyes, and Blaise let's out a snort, his head moving to look over Theo's bed only to find a spot of pitch dark hair in the nest of blankets and sheets, and his smile deepens on his face.


End file.
